


Kejutan

by bananaprincess



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaprincess/pseuds/bananaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kejutan datang bertubi-tubi bagi Selina Kyle ketika harus menghadapi Gotham pasca serangan Bane. Namun, hal yang paling diharapkannya tak kunjung hadir. </p><p>Ditulis untuk event Hari Kucing Internasional dari Ambudaff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kejutan

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini nggak akan tertulis kalau saja Jonathan Nolan gagal membujuk abangnya, Christopher Nolan, dan David S. Goyer untuk masukin karakter Catwoman alias Selina Kyle dalam cerita The Dark Knight Rises. Namun, jauh sebelumnya Batman dan Catwoman sudah lahir dari tangan Bob Kane, yang dirilis DC Comics. Beberapa bagian dari cerita ini diambil dari universe Batman: Year One karya Frank Miller.

Sesaat langit abu-abu gelap itu terang benderang. Bunga api besar meledak di angkasa pada siang musim dingin itu. Gemuruh menyusul kemudian. Menyebabkan benak Selina berdesir.

Seharusnya ini tak terjadi. Sungguh kejutan. Dan tak pernah ada di dalam skenario yang mereka rencanakan.

Dia masih memandang angkasa dari bawah jalan layang. Di sampingnya, Jim Gordon sama terpana, menatap langit penuh harap. Terlihat pucuk-pucuk pencakar langit kota Gotham. Sisanya, cakrawala bersih tanpa ada yang melintasi, tidak juga burung-burung, atau yang paling Selina harapkan muncul.

Panggilan dari walkie-talkie yang dibawa Jim mengusir keheningan di terowongan itu. Selina ikut mencuri dengar. Bersitatap dengan Comissioner Gordon, sama-sama menginginkan kalau kabar yang datang bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Jim mengangkat walkie-talkie-nya, membalas panggilan itu. Informasinya sederhana, mereka bilang melihat _the bat_ meledak di atas lautan.

Duka memenuhi sepasang mata Jim yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata. Pria paruh baya itu menundukkan kepala, berjalan lunglai. Sampai dia sadar Selina masih di sana, dia memberi isyarat kalau harus pergi dari tempat ini. “Sampai bertemu lagi. Dan terima kasih, _Catwoman_.”

Sosok Jim menghilang di tengah gelapnya terowongan. Jim bisa saja menunggu di sini hingga salah satu petugas polisi menjemput. Sekarang, Selina merasa sendirian. Dia menengok pada tubuh Talia al’ Ghul di dalam truk yang bagian depannya rusak parah. Lalu pada _batpod_ yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kendaraan itu dapat menjadi pilihannya untuk pergi. Namun, selama beberapa saat, Selina hanya berdia diri. Dia tak bisa menggunakan itu lagi. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Perasaan terkhianati tersisa dalam hati. Batman tak pernah mengatakan akan memberi kejutan sama sekali.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Melepas kacamata khusus yang menutupi wajahnya. Memandangi benda yang sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun itu. mungkin, ini juga menjadi momen bagi dirinya, untuk kembali menjadi Selina. Dia melempar benda itu jauh-jauh dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Tubuhnya terlonjak ketika merasakan sebuah sentuhan. Dia sudah waspada dengan kuda-kuda saat menyadari yang mengagetkannya hanyalah seekor kucing. Hitam dan berbulu lebat. Mengeong pelan sembar mengeluskan kepalanya ke kakinya. Otot-otot pipinya yang mengeras perlahan melunak. Dia berjongkok dengan mata panas berkaca-kaca. Mengelus kepala kucing itu. “Dia bilang padaku akan kembali dengan selamat. Lebih tepat aku yang memintanya begitu. Dia tak pernah menjanjikannya.”

Kucing gelap itu memberi tatapan simpati dengan matanya yang hijau cerah. Seperti mengerti duka dan lara yang membentang dalam diri Selina. Sesaat kemudian, kucing itu melompat dalam dekapan perempuan berkostum hitam itu. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Bagaikan bertemu dengan teman lama.

Selina bangkit dan bergegas. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam kebisuan. Keduanya tertelan kegelapan terowongan sesaat sebelum serombongan polisi kota Gotham datang ke tempat kejadian. Mereka tak akan menemukan apa-apa, selain sepeda motor mutakhir dan tubuh kaku Talia di sana.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan dua identitas membuat Selina lebih gampang melebur. Kota Gotham kembali hidup. Orang-orang keluar dari rumah yang menjadi penjara mereka sendiri setelah berbulan-bulan. Kantor-kantor dan pusat keramaian kembali menggeliat. Ekspresi ceria anak-anak kembali terlihat, bercampur dengan roman penuh harap dari mereka yang dewasa.

Mereka yang dulu mengutuk Batman atas apa yang terjadi pada Harvey Dent. Sekarang balik mengelu-elukannya, setelah dia mengorbankan dirinya demi keselamatan warga Gotham. Oportunis. Mimik-mimik itu yang dia harus lihat setiap hari. Setiap kali harus memberi makan kucing-kucing jalanan. Setiap kali dia harus melayani pelanggannya di sebuah bar tempatnya bekerja. Dia mencoba mengabaikan semua itu. Akan tetapi, hampir selalu gagal. Beruntung, ada Rex, kucing hitam yang ditemukannya setelah kejadian itu, dan selalu menemaninya sekarang. Rex sering membawa serombongan kucing-kucing lain yang akan bersuka ria di apartemen Selina. Dia sama sekali tak keberatan, dan lebih memilih itu dibanding terkungkung kesepian.

Rex berjalan di sampingnya, mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja. Bisa saja dia naik trem, namun Selina punya rencana untuk mampir ke gedung Wayne Enterprise. Beberapa minggu lalu, dewan kota baru saja meresmikan patung penghargaan dari perunggu untuk Batman. Setelah berhari-hari menahan diri, dia tak bisa lagi. Lagi pula, dari beberapa kucing, Selina mendengar bahwa patung itu begitu mewah dan megah. Namun, apa artinya jika _dia tak kembali lagi dengan selamat_?

Selina mendongak, mengamati patung itu. Rex mengeong pelan dari dalam tas, kepalanya menyembul, memandangi objek yang sama. Beberapa anak kecil menatap kagum Batman. Salah satunya, yang berkacamata, memperhatikan lebih lama dan bercerita pada seorang temannya. ‘ _Aku berada di jembatan ketika itu, melihatnya terbang membawa sebuah bandul raksasa, kemudian... kemudian meledak di angkasa. Lebih terang dari perayaan pesta kembang api tahun baru. Aku berharap dia tidak mati di sana. Aku ingin melihatnya beraksi. Mulai saat ini, aku bercita-cita menjadi pelindung kota Gotham.’_

Selina mengerling, kepada dua anak lelaki itu. _Berhati-hatilah pada harapanmu, Nak._

Seorang anak lelaki lain lari di dekatnya, pada punggungnya terpasang mantel hitam. Setiap kali anak itu bergerak melewati orang-orang di ruangan itu, mantel itu berkibar. Mengingatkan Selina pada malam di Gotham yang dulu akrab dengannya. Ketika pertama kali, Selina mengetahui jejak tentang Batman. Mengira malam itu karirnya akan habis, tapi Selina salah besar.

Selina pikir bisa menyelamatkannya lagi. Kesempatan kedua tidak mengulang dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Selina mendapatkan seorang tamu tak diundang. Pria itu berdiri di depan pintunya. Senyumnya tersungging untuk Selina. Entah dari mana pria itu menemukan alamat tinggalnya sekarang. Keramahan di wajah pria itu memaksa Selina untuk membalas senyum yang diterimanya.

“Ms. Kyle,” sapa pria itu dengan halus dan sopan. “Kita harus bicara.”

“Harus sekarang?” Selina mendorong pintu apartemennya yang agak tersendat.

“Kalau aku tidak menganggumu.”

Selina memandang Alfred. Kali pertama mereka bersua, Selina sebagai pelayan pesta yang diadakan di Wayne Manor. Alfred memberinya perintah untuk mengantarkan makanan kepada Bruce Wayne yang legendaris. _Dia masih hidup_. Sebab selama itu, kabar yang beredar kalau Bruce mengalami cacat fisik dan harus bersembunyi. Dia tidak terlalu peduli pada putra mahkota Gotham tersebut, kesempatan itu dapat digunakannya untuk menjalanakan rencananya dan mungkin mendapatkan satu-dua benda berharga dari istana Wayne. Selain sidik jadi Bruce, malam itu Selina membawa pulang sebuah kalung mutiara yang sangat indah.

Sejak kesempatan itu, Selina belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Alfred. Kini sampul mukanya kelihatan lebih tua. Lebih banyak kerutan di wajah yang tak lagi muda itu. Selina mencari-cari kedukaan di mata pelayan yang sudah mengabdi bahkan sejak sebelum Bruce lahir. Dia tidak menemukannya, justru yang Selina berhasil temukan adalah kelegaan.

“Kamu tidak kelihatan sedih,” Selina mendorong pintu.

Pertanyaan itu menohok Alfred. Senyum yang sempat hilang kembali terbit, kali ini lebih halus. “Itu apa yang Bruce inginkan, Selina. Dia menginginkan hal itu.”

Selina tertegun. Mencoba mengendus kebohongan. Namun, dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda itu. Pria tua itu hanya seperti seorang bapak yang kehilangan anaknya. Pilu dan hanya bisa mengikhlaskan. Selina mengalihkan pandangan, menekan pintunya sekali lagi hingga terbuka. Dia menyilakan Alfred untuk masuk. Suara kucing menyambut keduanya. Alfred tampak tidak terkejut dengan hal itu.

“Tempatku nyaris tidak pernah didatangi manusia. Jadi, Alfred apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?” tanya Selina tanpa basa-basi. Dia menyeberangi ruangan, menaruh belanjaannya. Meninggalkan Alfred yang dikelilingi kucing-kucingnya. Tidak luput pula perhatian Selina akan Rex yang malah duduk manis dan tidak mengikuti teman-temannya.

“Aku akan pergi dari Gotham, ke Florence,” jelas Alfred begitu yakin.

Selina mengedikkan kepala. Masih tidak peduli. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari kantongnya.

“Aku tahu mungkin ini tidak sopan. Akan tetapi, aku menawarimu salah satu properti milik keluarga Wayne. Bruce memberikannya kepadaku, tapi aku tahu tidak akan menggunakannya.”

“Tidak, Alfred. Terima kasih.” Selina menghentikan gerakannya. Berkata tajam. “Aku tidak akan menerima apapun darinya. Atau darimu. Aku masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhanku sendiri.”

Alfred terdiam. Selina mengambil sekotak makanan kucing dari kantong belanja. Diikuti serombongan kucing, dia menuangkan isi kotak ke sebuah wadah. Dalam sekejap mangkuk itu langsung kembali ludes. Rex melompat ke dekapannya, mengeong pelan.

Tidak sepenuhnya benar kalau Selina bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri. Perang belum sepenuhnya berhenti, sekarang dengan ekonomi yang belum sepenuhnya kembali normal, harga barang-barang melonjak tinggi. Pendapatan Selina dari bekerja di bar pun tak seberapa. Keputusan yang dipilihnya menyebabkan dia tidak lagi bisa bergaya hidup mewah. Tidak ada lagi memanjat gedung bertingkat atau mengakali kamera pengawas. Malam-malamnya dihabiskan dengan membaca bersama kucing-kucingnya. Apartemennya pun kecil dan lebih pantas disebut dengan gudang. Cepat atau lambat dia membutuhkan tempat baru, tetapi tidak dari tangan Wayne.

Tawaran barusan memang menjadi kejutan. Akan tetapi, bukan kejutan itu yang Selina harapkan.

“Selina, kalau begitu izinkan aku ikut membantu kucing-kucingmu,” Alfred menaruh sebuah amplop tebal di atas meja.

Selina nyaris menolak, namun Alfred mendahuluinya bicara. “Jangan menolak yang ini, Selina. Aku tahu kamu bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Kucing-kucing itu butuh tempat yang lebih layak.” Alfred berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia menengok pada Selina. “Dia tidak akan kembali, Selina.”

.

.

_Dia tak akan kembali, Selina._

Selina ingin mempercayai itu, tetapi sulit. Dia berharap bisa berhenti keras kepala. Justru kata-kata dari Alfred membuatnya kembali sering mengarungi malam. Meski tanpa kostum Catwoman, Selina lebih dari berani masuk ke dalam saluran bawah tanah sampai ke gedung tua yang entah mengapa tak pernah diperbaiki sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Belum lama sampai dia tahu kalau gedung itu dimiliki oleh Bruce Wayne yang sengaja membiarkannya menjadi reruntuhan. Sekarang, setelah seluruh aset keluarga Wayne dipindahtangankan, kabar itu langsung berembus. Gedung tua tersebut akan dipugar.

Lewat jendela yang terbuka, Selina masuk bersama Rex. Mereka melewati tanda bahaya masuk ke dalam karena bangunan mudah runtuh. Cahaya dari luar masuk lewat jendela-jendela yang pecah, serta lubang-lubang di dinding. Tempat itu masih sama persis. Hanya lebih banyak sampah, lebih banyak puing-puing. Dia menciup bau pesing bercampur apak, namun tidak membuat langkah Selina terhenti. Rex mengeong, dia berada lebih depan dari Selina, memberi tanda bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui aman.

Dia mengingat tempat itu setelah bertahun-tahun. Malam itu, keributan terdengar jelas dari apartemen Selina. Bersama Jen, teman seapartemennya, mereka mendatangi tempat yang dikerubungi polisi tersebut. Rumor tentang makhluk misterius yang selama beberapa waktu berkembang di Gotham terbukti benar. Makluk atau sosok siapapun itu sekarang terjebak di dalam gedung tersebut. Selina ketika itu menggendong Frey, kucing berbulu putih miliknya. Dia melepaskan kucing itu ke dalam gedung diam-diam. Selina ingin tahu ada apa di dalam. Karena sangat mungkin sekali makhluk itu membahayakan pekerjaan yang dilakoninya selama ini sebagai pencuri. Itu tak akan dia biarkan.

Justru, apa yang Selina lakukan malah menolong Batman. Namun, entah jejaknya yang tak terendus Batman, sosok itu tak pernah mengejarnya. Selina sempat berhenti beraksi ketika kawanan Joker meneror Gotham. Dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan orang itu. Lebih baik mencari aman, mengamati dari jauh Batman dan Harvey Dent yang dipermainkan dengan sukses oleh Joker. Pada satu kesempatan, dia bisa saja ikut campur, tetapi Selina memutuskan tidak. Kejadian itu berakhir dengan meninggalnya Rachel Dawes. Selina tidak menyesali itu, bahkan ketika dia tahu betapa berartinya Rachel untuk Bruce Wayne. Dunia tidak akan berhenti berputar untuk memberi waktu jeda bagi yang berduka.

Rex mengeong keras. Mengaburkan segala lamunan Selina. Ini gedung tempat Batman dulu didesak polisi. Seharusnya tak ada seorang pun di sini, walau Selina berharap bertemu seseorang yang tak akan kembali lagi. Lengkingan Rex kembali terdengar, kini disertai gedebuk langkahnya berlari di atas lantai kayu yang retak. Selina memanggil Rex, coba mengikutinya sampai ke dalam. Cahaya kini terhalang masuk, kegelapan di depannya pekat. Sangat mungkin sekali kalau dia terantuk sesuatu atau malah terjatuh ke lubang.

“Rex!” panggilnya.

Dia menghentikan langkah. Ada suara selain miliknya dan Rex. Selina memutar tubuh. Menaikkan kewaspadaan. Dia bersiap menarik pisau yang diselipkan di belakang tubuhnya. Sesaat, tempat itu hanya berisi siutan angin. Rambut panjang Selina bergoyang sesuai arah angin. Desir angin itu makin keras ketika sesosok makhluk meloncat ke arahnya.

Selina menjerit tertahan. Makhluk berbulu itu mendarat di dadanya. Pada waktu yang tepat, Selina menangkapnya. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sembari memperbaiki posisi berdirinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ternyata itu hanya Rex. Dia mengeong berkali-kali, menunjukkan ketakutannya akan sesuatu. Selina tidak langsung berlalu, dia mengamati sekelilingnya. Rex berada dalam pelukannya. Kegelapan yang menyelubunginnya memberi berbagai kemungkinan. Apapun itu, melawannya di sini tak akan memberi Selina keuntungan apa-apa. Rex mengeong makin keras dan Selina memutuskan untuk pergi saat itu juga.

.

.

Sebuah kejutan menghampiri Selina dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya. Dari sebuah gang kecil, seseorang meloncat ke hadapannya. Menghadang langkahnya. Jalanan sekitar tempatnya tinggal sepi ketika hari sudah gelap. Sesungguhnya, hampir seluruh Gotham menyepi saat gelap, kelihatannya masih banyak orang  yang trauma akan teror Bane.

“Selina, tolong aku.” Suara mencicit itu menyadarkan Selina.

“Jen,” balas Selina.

Perempuan muda berpakaian seronok itu menghambur pada Selina. Mengguncang-guncang lengan Selina keras-keras. Rambut pirang mengembangnya kaku meski seluruh tubuh Jen gemetaran. Sudah lama, Selina tidak bertemu dengan Jen. Mereka berpisah ketika kekacauan mulai memporak-porandakan Gotham. Dia pernah berpikir kalau Jen tak akan selamat dalam keadaan itu, ternyata perkiraannya sama sekali salah.

“Aku mengikutinya selama dua minggu terakhir, Selina. A-aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Aku sedang dikejar orang,” katanya ketakutan sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

Selina menegakkan tubuh. Dia melihat ke sekeliling. Sangat mungkin sekali kalau orang yang memburu Jen sekarang ada di sekitar mereka.

“Aku mencuri sesuatu. Tidak kusangka dia berhasil menemukanku dan mengejarku. Aku berhasil lari dan selamat, tetapi aku tahu kalau cepat atau lambat dia akan menangkapku, Selina. Aku ingin meminjam uang darimu. Aku tahu Alfred Pennyworth datang ke apartemenmu beberapa hari lalu. Dia pasti membawakanmu uang, kan,” ujar Jen cepat-cepat.

“Aku sudah menghabiskan uang itu untuk kucing-kucing yang kupelihara,” sahut Selina kalem.

Jen menggigil. Dia berjongkok mengacak rambutnya sambil menangis. “Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?” katanya tersedu-sedu. Dia mendongak, menatap Selina dengan kedua matanya yang merah. “Tolong aku, Selina.”

Di lampu yang menyinari mereka berdua, sekarang Selina bisa melihat wajah Jen dengan jelas. Selain tangis, dia melihat lebam di pelipis dan sisi kelopak mata Jen.

Jen tampak mengerti. Selama sesaat dia  “I-itu... salah satu pelangganku. Di-dia selalu meminta izin melakukannya ketika memanggilku ke rumahnya. Aku butuh uang, Selina. Mencuri tidak bisa lagi diandalkan di masa sulit begini karena nyaris semua orang pun punya kesulitan yang sama,” bilangnya membela diri.

Sekarang, Selina tahu mengapa Jen bisa bertahan selama ini. Dengan terpaksa melacurkan dirinya. Selina menatap langit yang gelap. Matanya langsung tertuju pada cahaya terang di angkasa. Jim Gordon melakukannya lagi.

_Dia tak akan kembali, Jim._

.

.

Selina tak menyangka kalau kostum itu masih pas dengan tubuhnya. Dia mengganti kacamatanya dengan sebuah topeng yang masih disimpannya setelah berbulan-bulan. Topeng yang menutupi mata dan didapatnya dari pesta amal. Kali itu, ketika Bruce mengambil lagi kalung yang Selina curi.

Dia berdiri di ambang jendela. Batsignal sudah lenyap dari cakrawala. Semua tahu Batman sudah berakhir. Para penjahat yang dilepaskan Bane serta Dr. Crane dari penjara Gotham dan rumah sakit jiwa Arkham Asylum belum semua tertangkap. Mereka masih berkeliaran dan tentunya situasi ini tak akan mereka sia-siakan.

Jen tertidur pulas di sofanya bersama beberapa kucing yang tampak terganggu dengan kehadiran tamu tak diharapkan itu. Lebih baik kalau Selina cepat-cepat membantu menyelesaikan masalah Jen. Dia tidak punya banyak tabungan, satu-satunya jalan adalah kembali melakoni pekerjaannya dulu, sebagai pencuri. Semakin ditunda, bisa-bisa Selina juga terkena efeknya dan masuk dalam daftar buruan. Selama ini, tidak sedikit yang menawarinya pekerjaan lagi. Saat itu, sebuah pertanyaan terbersit, mengapa harus berhenti dari kehidupannya yang lama? Tak ada lagi alasan. Tak ada lagi yang akan menjegal langkahnya. Karena dia tak akan kembali lagi.

Rex mengeong, berjalan ke arah Selina. Mereka berbagi tempat di ambang jendela. Kucing itu menatap Selina lekat-lekat. Seolah meminta Selina untuk tinggal. Hanya sekali, Selina berjanji. Sekali saja.

_Dia tidak membuat janji._

_Catwoman_ melompat dari jendela apartemen Selina. Angin membasuh wajah dan rambutnya. Dingin yang memompa adrenalinnya. Senang yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia merindukan ini, menaklukkan malam. Bagian dirinya yang lama coba dikuburnya.

Incarannya malam ini adalah kediaman salah satu bos mafia yang selama beberapa waktu terakhir menguasai pasar obat-obatan terlarang di Gotham. Selina tahu tentangnya karena salah satu antek-anteknya sering mampir ke bar tempatnya bekerja, bahkan melakukan transaksi di sana. Hanya butuh sedikit kejelian untuk mendapatkan informasi ini dan itu.

Tentu saja, sebagai pencuri profesional rencananya berjalan lancar. Uang tunai dan beberapa perhiasan, hanya sedikit dari banyak simpanan bos mafia itu. Dalam perjalanan pulang, dia berhenti sejenak ketika melihat seorang perempuan tasnya dijambret oleh dua begundal. Beberapa orang lewat begitu saja tanpa berniat menolong.

Catwoman mengikuti diam-diam sampai ke sebuah tempat parkir yang sepi yang terletak di lantai atas sebuah gedung. Dengan cepat, Catwoman menyergap berandalan itu. Salah satunya terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Catwoman melayangkan tendangan ke salah satu lainnya, menyebabkan laki-laki berbadan besar itu terhuyung mundur. Perempuan berambut pirang yang hendak ditolongnya justru menyerang Catwoman ketika dia bergulat dengan salah satu berandal. Dia berkelit pada saat yang tepat, tapi malah terjungkal ke pagar pembatas. Dengan cepat Catwoman berlari, menangkap tangan perempuan itu pada saat yang tepat.

Wajah ketakutan perempuan itu tercetak jelas. Catwoman bisa saja melepaskannya, lalu melawan si begundal yang sekarang berjalan tertatih ke arahnya. Dia bersiap memukul, lalu tanpa perasaan mengarahkannya ke tubuh Catwoman. Rasa nyeri mengigit seluruh tubuhnya. Dia masih berusaha menarik perempuan itu. Bibir perempuan itu terus bergerak, _jangan lepaskan aku, tolong aku_. Sekali lagi, sebuah pukulan diterima Catwoman. Dia bisa melepaskan perempuan itu sekarang dan menghabisi si begundal, kemudian menyelamatkan diri.

Dia punya pilihan. Rasa sakit seringkali tidak butuh kompromi.

“Maafkan aku,” katanya, ketika menyadari sekarang berandalan itu berniat mengayunkan tinjunya ke kepala Catwoman.

Namun, hantaman itu tidak pernah mengenai kepala Catwoman. Kesempatan itu digunakannya untuk menarik tubuh si perempuan. Membantingnya ke tanah dengan penuh kebencian. Suara kucing marah mengusir kesunyian tempat itu. Belasan kucing mengerubungi tubuh si berandalan, dipimpin oleh Rex. Mereka mencakari dan menggigiti si berandalan.

“Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang jadi sasaran kejahatanmu,” desis Catwoman, “Sekali lagi aku melihatmu melakukan hal ini, aku tidak segan-segan membiarkan tubuhmu mencium aspal.”

Perempuan itu mengangguk terburu. Memandang ketakutan kepada dua rekannya yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Dia merangkak sambil menangis, berlari menjauh dari Catwoman.

Selina memandang perempuan itu. Menyedihkan. Dia ingat kejutan terakhir yang diberikan Batman. Cahaya terang di angkasa. Ledakan dari bandul yang menggantungi _the bat_. Bandul yang sesungguhnya adalah bom nuklir yang siap membinasakan Gotham. Mengapa Batman tidak membiarkan benda itu meledak saja di sini? Menghancurkan orang-orang yang apatis satu sama lain dan saling menyakiti. Bukankah dengan itu, Gotham akan damai. Terkubur di bawah reruntuhan. Tak ada lagi kejahatan. Persis seperti yang impian utopis Batman.

.

.

Selina terbangun ketika senja sudah hadir lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk. Dia tidak mungkin pergi bekerja dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kalau memang dia akan dipecat, Selina tidak peduli lagi.

Nyaring suara televisi membuat Selina tak bisa kembali terlelap. Dia terpaksa bangun karena tawa Jen yang juga tak henti-henti terdengar. Membawa setumpuk uang digenggamannya. Selina menyembunyikan memar di tubuhnya dari Jen. Mematikan televisi itu dengan kasar. Jen hendak memprotes tetapi Selina menyodorkan uang. Itu lebih dari yang Jen butuhkan.

Mulut Jen terbuka. Matanya membola. Dia mendiamkan uang itu sesaat, lalu langsung menyambarnya. Dia membuka segel uang itu, menghitungnya dengan antusias.

“Sekarang pergi dari sini, Jen. Aku tidak ingin melihat mukamu lagi,” usir Selina.

“A-apa?” Perhatian Jen kembali tersita, uang yang sedang dihitungnya tercecer di pangkuan. “Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, Selina,” ratapnya.

Selina bersandar ke dinding, menahan sakit yang dideritanya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dia mungkin mengambil keputusan yang tidak rasional, namun dia mengabaikannya. “Aku tidak peduli. Kamu bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli apartemen atau apalah!” hardik Selina.

“Terserah padamu,” sembur Jen, menimpali kekasaran Selina. Dia memunguti uang-uangnya dari lantai. Sepasang matanya menyorot kecewa. Dia menyambar tas dan mantelnya. Sebuah benda menggelinding dari saku mantel Jen.

Keduanya terdiam melihat segulung tebal uang itu.

Jen dengan cepat mengambil uang itu, namun kalah cekatan oleh Selina. Pelipis Selina berdenyut kencang. Matanya menyalang pada Jen. Udara dalam ruangan itu mendadak memanas.

“A-aku bisa jelaskan itu,” ujar Jen terbata. “Ma-maafkan aku, Selina. Seseorang menginginkan kucingmu. Dia kelihatan baik. Jadi, aku mem-memberikannya.”

Ujung-ujung jari Selina meraba permukaan itu. Otentik. Begitu juga baunya. Urat-urat wajahnya mengencang mengetahui kebohongan yang dibuat Jen. Selina melemparkan uang itu ke muka Jen. Perempuan itu mengaduh, sempoyongan dan jatuh ke lantai.

“Aku akan membagi uang itu denganmu, Selina. Aku tahu hidupmu juga sulit!” Jen merengek, tanpa berani membalas pandangan Selina.

“Kucing yang mana yang kau jual?!” seru Selina.

Jen meringkuk ketakutan. “Hitam. Yang paling cantik. Si Hitam.”

Selina terkesiap. Tangannya terkepal. Dia bisa melayangkan bogem itu. Menambah hiasan di wajah Jen yang sudah penuh lebam. Tangannya terangkat tinggi. Jen menutupi muka dan tubuhnya ketakutan. Namun yang Selina lakukan adalah menarik tubuh Jen berdiri. Sekali sentak tubuh kurus itu terseret. Selina menggeretnya dengan kasar meski Jen belum sepenuhnya berdiri ke arah pintu. “Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu lagi,” katanya mencampakkan tubuh itu keluar dan membanting pintu di depan muka Jen.

Selina memanggil nama Rex berkali-kali, tetapi kucing itu tidak muncul. Tidak ada di manapun. Selina terduduk di lantai. Lidahnya kelu. Hatinya pilu. Sesuatu membebat hatinya teramat kencang. Perasaan kehilangan dan kesepian. Dia menatap kosong ke dinding apartemen yang terkelupas. Tak ada foto. Tak ada sesuatu untuk mengingatkan bahagia yang pernah disinggahinya. Dia selalu memilih berjalan maju dibanding lama-lama berkubang di satu momen. Melaju terlalu cepat hingga dia menyadari kalau hanya sendirian.

Selina memeluk kedua lututnya. Menatap ke arah langit yang makin kelam. Jim Gordon mengulang hal itu lagi.

Diam-diam air mata Selina jatuh.

.

.

Selina membenci dirinya sendiri. Membuang barang jarahannya ke kotak sampah dekat tempat tinggal beberapa tunawisma kenalannya. Perubahan adalah sesuatu yang tak terelakkan. Dia menyesali itu, namun tak bisa kembali pada Selina yang dulu.

Dia menyesali mengabaikan tawaran Alfred. Dia menyesali tak lagi punya nyali untuk mencuri. Selina tinggal Selina sekarang.

Rex masih belum kembali. Bahkan, meski Selina sudah meminta tolong pada kucing-kucing di penjuru Gotham, tak seekor pun pulang membawa kabar. Semua seakan bungkam. Semua seolah menyimpan rahasia yang tak ingin dibagi dengan Selina. Apa salahnya?

Dia sekarang benar-benar sendirian. Dia merasa muak tetapi tak punya pilihan lain.

Sepulang dari bar, Selina melihat seekor kucing di kejauhan. Berlari ketakutan. Bukan urusannya. Selina terus berjalan. Melewati seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya dicumbu paksa oleh laki-laki. Selina tidak berhenti. Dia sedang memikirkan masalahnya sendiri, tunggakan apartemen yang belum terlunasi.

Langkah-langkah kakinya kian cepat. Di persimpangan, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Lelaki yang ditabrak lari itu terbujur kesakitan di aspal. Sekilas, Selina melihat orang-orang mengerumuninya, alih-alih menolong justru mengambili barang-barang korban.

Itu tidak juga membuat Selina berhenti.

.

.

Malam itu, _Catwoman_ melompat kembali dari jendela Selina.

Tak pernah berhenti lagi.

Sampai seekor kucing hitam yang sangat akrab dengannya duduk di ambang jendela pada suatu kali. Di bawah kakinya ada sebuah amplop cokelat.

Sebuah surat dan kalung mutiara yang amat Selina sukai.

_Kamu bisa berhenti, Selina._

_Batman akan lahir kembali._

_Dia adalah simbol yang tak akan mati._

_\- Bruce_


End file.
